


Sunny Side Up

by Vancityfire



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vancityfire/pseuds/Vancityfire
Summary: Based on Paolo Nutini music, wish there was more logic to it.





	1. Last Request

The Doctor placed her arm on Yaz’s shoulder. Music began to hum through the Tardis. The lyrics were romantic, and the beat was slow. She shimmied her shoulders and managed to make Yaz crack a smile, even if she did look a little nervous. The Doctor grinned back, wanting Yaz to know that this was not a scary moment. Through every regeneration she had always been an excellent dancer. She moved her hips too, she was sure this was cool, maybe even a little bit sexy for Yaz’s Earth time.

Yaz did not seem entirely seduced but she did seem thoroughly amused. This was good too because Yaz had a really cool toothy smile that was just like a sunshine beam. The Doctor felt her own face turn from a manic grin into something a little more relaxed. She realised suddenly that her facial expression had not been matching her super subtle alluring intent. It was very hard to coordinate everything at once.

One of Yaz’s hands brushed the Doctor’s waist now as she started to sway along with her in time to the music. The Doctor felt warmth pulse through her, like a hot water bottle on a rainy day or when a friend really sees that your sad and says the right thing. The pulse went right through her, jolting her other hand up to rest on Yaz’s other shoulder. Obligingly, Yaz shuffled closer as if she could hear the Doctor’s thoughts and liked to grant wishes.

Much closer now. In fact, all she could see was Yaz’s face. She filled her field of vision with the glow of the Tardis granting a backlight of the warmth that the Doctor was feeling too.

Yaz’s hair was loose, which was pretty rare except that she had been about to go to bed. It was very dark hair and it fell straight down her back like a sheet of ice, except it couldn’t be icy because it was Yaz’s hair.  

The song changed abruptly to _Ice Ice Baby._ Telepathic DJs could be so difficult. They stopped their little shuffle instantly, and before their proximity made eye contact inevitable, the Doctor looked down and shook her head in annoyance. Why couldn't she get sexy right when she wanted to?

“Sorry, that not exactly what I planned. It was supposed to be seductive.”

She felt frustration and panic bubble up as she misspoke.

“Um, I meant it was supposed to be cool. Cool as a cucumber, or something that’s cooler than a cucumber. But not something that’s icy, obviously icy is particularly uncool. But not seductive either, because that’s really not cool and I’m being cool. Well, I mean I was being cool, with the hips.”

Sometimes the Doctor felt her mouth run away from her, like a loose carriage from a fast-paced train.

Then, she heard Yaz laugh. It was short and bright and made everything feel okay again.

 

“I think seductive is cool, actually.”

 

“Oh yes, so do I.”

 

The Doctor gave a happy nod of her head, glad they were on the same wavelength, especially as Yaz looked so pretty. Not to mention that she thought the Doctor was seductive. It really must have been the hips. Women had the best hips. They started to sway again, as the music changed back to the original track, and the Doctor was particularly glad that she hadn’t removed her hands for Yaz’s neck. It was a good reason to look into Yaz’s eyes, and they really were particularly nice.

 

“I like your eyes.”

 

The words came out before she could give them the approval stamp of appropriateness, but then this was how it usually went. Yaz held her gaze in a way that made the warm pulses still running through the Doctor go a bit shuddery all of a sudden.

 

“Thank you, I like your smile.”

 

It was good that Yaz had said this because the Doctor couldn’t help the big cheesy grin stretching so wide that it hurt her cheeks. This was really going so well. Seduction seemed to be her thing, a bit like mechanical engineering or time travel.

 

Without forethought she made the move. Her hand slid up from Yaz’s shoulder and felt its way through her hair until it rested right there just above the nape of her neck.

Yaz’s breath stuttered, and her lips parted just a little bit in that way that meant the Doctor should definitely go for it.

 

Their lips touched, and the Doctor felt her other hand slide up to meet its partner as she pulled Yaz closer. She knew that she wanted to deepen the kiss before it had properly begun. This felt right, better than she could have imagined. And she had been imagining. She felt her hips continue their shimmy forwards, brushing against the front of Yaz’s pyjama bottoms. She felt Yaz’s teeth graze her bottom lip.

 

 _You Sexy Thing_ blasted across the Tardis console room with alarming volume, the shock jettisoning them both backwards several steps.

 

The Doctor made a noise in frustration and gave a little stomp at the Tardis floor, she had been trying to be so careful with her thoughts. Stupid telepathic system ruining her cool seduction techniques. A small cough from Yaz brought her eyes sharply up from the floor to meet hers.

 

“Actually, I think that one might have been my fault.”


	2. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, not a one shot.

This time, the dancing was Yaz’s idea. A space nightclub, at Ryan’s request, in which physical manifestations of the musical notes twirled along with them. They were beautiful, glowing warmly across the Doctor’s face, holding her wonderous expression in moments of light. She looked at Yaz as they moved past Ryan along the dancefloor to a less crowded spot. That grin gave Yaz tingles, every time. She touched the Doctor’s hand, running her thumb across the back of it before sealing it in her grasp. The Doctor tightened the hold and took the lead, taking her even further on, to a spot near the centre of the crowd, yet surprisingly bare of other people. She stopped there suddenly with finality and satisfaction, as if already knowing this space was going to be here before it had appeared. Then she turned to face Yaz eyebrow quirked – daring her to dance.

 

Everything felt so right, finally.

 

Tonight, it seemed, was the night. Well, Ryan certainly had been hoping so and Yaz watched as he eyed up every alien vaguely close to a humanoid female. Yaz made eye contact with him for a second and snorted when she saw his unashamed grin. He was here to have fun. Her focus returned to the hand still in hers, remembering that so was she. The Doctor was looking between them with clear bewilderment at their interaction but a smile reaching her eyes that seemed to originate from the positive tone of the encounter.

 

Sometimes, the Doctor seemed so grateful to have friends. It made Yaz’s heart pound, seeing the remnants of loneliness clouding the eyes of her own happiness personified.

She was so lucky, all of this with the Doctor, the adventures and the friendships. Ryan and Graham were like her own travelling family, entirely illogical but bonded. She could see Graham now, sitting at the booth they had just vacated at Ryan’s request, stirring a very bright multicoloured drink tentatively with one of those cocktail umbrellas. She fought the urge to laugh at his morose expression. Yes, this was family.

 

The Doctor’s arms flung madly in the air, encouraged by the excited purple and yellow musical notes filling the gaps around her on the dancefloor. Maybe she forgot their hands were still linked as she wrenched Yaz towards her, forcing her participation in what must have been an attempt at coherent dancing. Or maybe this was like that time before, on the Tardis. Yaz felt the moment of indecision that she always felt, her heart stuttered and the choice of stepping back or leaping forward presented themselves.

 

Forward, always forward. Easy choice to make these days.

 

She let her body move without thought, letting herself dance uncaring of who was watching or what was expected. She could look in the Doctor’s eyes now and share that feeling, this type of freedom was addictive.

 

The musical notes began to jitter so quickly around them that they gave off a low-level hum. In her peripheral vision she could see that more and more of the musical notes were swarming to surround their unorthodox approach. The real magic was in her eyes though, so Yaz couldn’t divert her attention. The knowledge that something incredible was happening around them was, for once, not the focus of the Doctor’s attention.

Without breaking their gaze, the Doctor found her other hand and interlocked their fingers. Her hand was usually a little cooler than Yaz’s, just as Yaz knew to expect, but the way she held it made her start to forget that they were separate entities.

 

The nightclub’s atmosphere shifted as the music became something more intimate, the few overhead lights dimmed, and the glow of the notes became the only source of light left. A saxophone type instrument was definitely being used in the song now, and Yaz’s breath caught when she realised that the Doctor’s dancing had also changed, shifting their stance to one that was more traditional. She didn’t know much about professional dancing, but she had seen enough Strictly Come Dancing to know this was something like ballroom. Now she dared not look at her feet, too scared to see how badly she was messing up the steps she didn’t even know how to take correctly. Instead, she focused on that encouraging face so close to her. As she relaxed, following the Doctor’s lead started to feel like moving herself, except right now Yaz felt more like she was gliding.  She hadn’t tripped or stumbled, had she? She was dancing. The rest of the nightclub had been lost to her as she focused on the feelings of right now. She was aware of the notes as they emanated around her, purple becoming pinker, somehow softening their glow. But the brightness did not diminish, in fact it increased, until all Yaz could see was the soft face of the Doctor and a near constant blur of pink replacing the nightclub background.  

 

They really were completely magnetic.

 

Two people, surrounded by the purest light, gliding and feeling entirely alone with each other. Nothing could ruin this moment. Yaz prayed for the song to continue, and by some miracle it did, stretching for longer and longer without growing tiring.

The Doctor’s hand slipped out of her grasp and moved around her waist, she saw the Doctor’s smile of nervous anticipation as she leant towards Yaz. Her skin tingled when the warmth of the Doctor’s breath touched her skin. The anticipation that was building rose and bloomed into something deeper, each perfect second leading into the next. Nothing could ruin this moment.

 

“Yaz, I think those musical notes, might be an alien race who have sneakily managed to hold us hostage.”

The Doctor pulled back to address Yaz face to face. The hand that had rested on her back dropped away, but the Doctor squeezed their interlocked fingers, just enough to mean something more.

 

“Basically, run.”

 

The Doctor spun on her heels and swatted at the now furiously red musical notes while charging for the exit. With her arm nearly wrenched out of its socket, Yaz did leave the nightclub with the Doctor, just not quite in the way that she had been hoping.


End file.
